Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to hinge joints for orthopedic knee braces, particularly for braces that enable a wearer or medical professional to quickly and efficiently adjust the lateral corrective force placed on the knee joint.
Description of Related Art
A knee brace of the type for which the hinge joint of the present application is intended is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,232. Correction of the lateral corrective force placed on the knee joint via a three point pressure system is obtained in this brace by the provision of a spring-loaded ratchet mechanism that features a series of interlocking teeth that allows for the horizontal displacement of the condyle pad support. However, this is a static device that once adjusted, is the same at all angles of flexion. As a result, this joint increases the medial/lateral displacement throughout the range of motion.
Similarly, in the knee brace of U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,957, which utilizes a pair of hinges, one of which provides for movement in a posterior-anterior plane and the other which provides for movement in a medial-lateral plane, pressure is always applied even when sitting down.